The Forgotten Man and his Companion
by KuroiOkane
Summary: This is a story about my RP life. Sui is one of my characters, while the rest are people I know and care for. If you wish to know more about this story, please meet me up at /sweetxsour anime or at /Seleucid . I go by the same name that the story says. hope you enjoy it.


**The forgotten man and his companion**

**hello my fello readers, will have to inform you that this story in particular is based on real events that i have experienced with my master. these characters are actually real, since i am Sui and my master would be Rune/Gith. i am writing it in a RP way. though this was through the cpu.**

**If you want to meet me then go to /sweetxsour_anime . **

Saying Yes to a stranger, that meant much more.

He is a living portrait of a real warrior, perfection would be the best word that suited his highly advanced skills in battle. Ares the god of war would be dying out of jealousy from the man's gracefulness and steady being, a flawless fighter. it would seem that aphrodite and the other godesses would be angry and creak out a scream from how handsome he is, hell, the gods would feel ugly besides him and the women would drool and kissing his feet.

He was refered by many names, but people have forgotten who he was. He had fought thousands of warriors, but they all seem to stop short in their tracks from how quick this male could outrun them easily. without even breaking a sweat.

There seems to be no words that could discribe how incredible and amazing he was. In my case, i am just a mere half cat with blue hair and eyes, aswell as my big cat ears and tail. my skin has abit of coloration, but it was a creamy color and smooth to the touch. a slender and toned body with good facial i'm not a simple neko.

I, in the past, was an assassin. back then most people would like to contract or hire a neko to assasinate someone due to how skilled they are in stealth,muffled, sneak and flexibility. soon after i decided to stop fighting and opened a cafe/bar called sweetxsour.

Time passed and the place was full, until it slowly started to fall apart. on one particular and on what was supposed to be a normal day,a strange man barges into the cafe suddenly. i look at the man slightly when i was simply standing behind the counter, the man quickly went walking straight at me. at first i was confused as to how this man suddenly just comes in the cafe and goes directly at me? was he gonna do something to me?. but to be honest, i never expected the worst from this man, since i didn't feel any threats coming from him. being taller than me, the man looked down at me and i up at him, he simply looked at me and opened his mouth.

" would you like to be my pet?" the man simply asked as if it was just a normal question. i stared at him thinking why would someone barge in here and out of the blue asks a half cat to be his pet, but without even thinking it twice " sure" i simply answered at his question.

And that was how we actually became master and pet. quite a story eh?. some may have a very dramatic or romantic meeting, but mine was short and funny.

whenever i woke up, i would ready myself and went on to follow him, each day and night there was something new to do. he was the tipe of man who couldn't stay in a place for a very long time. i tend to turn into a cat and sit on his shoulder while he went on walking. I was his companion, his pet, his loyal friend.

Whenever i got in danger, he came to my rescue. one day he promised that he will protect me from any man who tried to hurt me. He was someone who i looked up to very much.

We always had random talk at times but talked about things and what we didn't like as well as other things. he always laughed, that's like, one of his trait's. what hurted me was that he had health problems, the thought of him dying was horrifing, though it seems that i've been the only one who truely cared about him if he was in pain or such.

One day, he said he was gonna let me go, which i refused inmensely, i can't have any other master that wasn't him. as i said, i was his loyal pet. even if he set me free, i couldn't leave him. They say that when a owner sets their pets free, if the pet really cared for him, it will eventually return.

I've had my ups and downs, but in a way he always seems to soothe that bothersome pain, and conforted me in my time of sadness. He was a gentle person, even if he was inmensely strong.

He could be scary if he wanted to, everyone feared him, i did too. i didn't fear him like the rest did..i feared him because of his refusal towards me at his side.

His company was very relaxing and calm, though i could easily feel his aura, others simply couldn't tell wether he was mad or calmed. I always followed him, specially wen he was engaged into a fight with a fighter. i would always observe the battle before me as he fought with the strangers. all of them refusing to have been defeated by my master's hand. in a way i always seem to be the only soft spot on that thick and tough armor of his, i always seem to enlighten him in a way the rest couldn't. i think is to act normal? he was very layed back though, seeming to always be bored, and so thats why he tended to fight most of the time. to entertain himself and others.

though this is just my point of view of things and what for me he ment. i never could read his mind or predict what he will do. i remembered i asked him who was i to him, and he told me his pet, for me, that was quite enough to make me happy. i always seemed to be the one to talk more, maybe is to entertain him or to keep a conversation going for not dying out of boredom. he seemed amused at times of the things i said or did.

He at time's didn't show up, maybe is because he had business elsewhere, but i never minded, cuz i would always wait for my master, like a dog waiting for his owner in the front door. when ever i saw him, i would ether jump on him or cling, a way for me to tell him "hello, i'm here". He was tough fo figure out, but thats what i liked about him abit. At times it was funny cuz it looked like a big strong and scary lion being gentle with a small innocent and fragile mouse. though i'm a cat so.

There has been many things that he and i have been through, things that i will never forget. on the last days of April soon going to May. i had to leave, due to a great loss of someone i cared about so much, and i couldn't bear the thought of it and walked away. i kept contact with my master but it soon started to deminish, until i lost all contact with him.

Months passed and on February, i got back, i started to reunite with old friends, but there was one who i wasn't able to find. i started to look around and ask people. days passed and i weeped and sobed. still pursueing him, i caught up with someone that used to fight with him in the past. His name is Tentou and for some reason he could never remember me, though it makes sense since i am not important. i asked of him if he knew where he was, and thanked the god above, he gave me an address of his domain.

I started a friendship with Tentou Cres, but more so a quiet one, so i went there but eventualy i had to return back home to sleep. the next morning anxious and nervous i went to walk back at the place i was yesterday. dead afraid and scared that he might not remember me for how long is been, almost a year, i dont think is a really long time to forget someone but, who knows?.

I looked around and the place seemed to be empty, for a while now i started to tire from the walk i had to get here and went to a corner where noone could see me and fell asleep there. i woke up soon enough to find that the place was filled with people and him. i was at loss of words when i aproached him but asked away.

"may i ask a question?"

"sure"

" where you called by the name of Rune years ago?"

"no"

" souka..( i see)"

i became sad and dissapointed, i was really looking forward to finally meet him again, but this man wasn't him. we started to talk for a while, this man is called by the name of Glyph, also a warrior. Glyph told me that he knew who was i talking about, but he had left. I understood and decided to talk more to this man. He said that my master was like a brother to him. i smiled to myself. in a way this man resembled how calm and powerful my master was. there was no doubt that this man and my master are brothers.

Even though i met this man today, i have grown to care for him and respect him.

" can sui be your friend?" i asked nervous that he might reject me.

" sure" he simply said.

i was just happy that he didn't turn me down or anything. i am happy that this person knew my master and we could be good friends. though i might not be a great fighter and all, is always shocking for someone with such high rank to accept someone in the middle class. This man called Glyph, i automatically respect and care for him. i hope that, this friendship can last long.

that's all i will have to say, about a fogotten man and his companion.

**well, this story is actually mine from what i have been through, i hope you guys get the message. and if you dont then i will explain. the moral i guess is that even if that person may be tough, powerful and cold, he can have a warm and calm spot on him or her, and that weak people can befriend strong ones. like for example the story of the lion and the mouse. haha.**

**that would be all my fellow readers. read on to one of my other stories.**


End file.
